Snow
by Lady Lynn
Summary: A fight on the ice causes Harry to re-evaluate his friendship, and take a new path in life. DarkDeathEater!Harry, Mean&OOC!Hermione&Ron, HPDM Slash, OotP Spoilers
1. Snow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor anything associated with him, which are property of J. K. Rowling   
  
**Summary:** Ron takes a little confrontation with Malfoy too far, and Hermione's backing him 100%. Harry doesn't like what his friends are doing. OOC Hermione.   
  
**Warning:** Just for fun, I'll say it's got OotP Spoilers, and there's vulgar language. Maybe A/U, too, depending on how you look at it. Also, this is a one shot, but if I ever get the inspiration, I'll write a sequel. When I do write a sequel, I'll just post an Author's note on here letting you know.   
  
-----   
  
It was the weekend before the winter holidays, during the end of the first _real_ snow storm of the season. A great white blanket of snow reached over Hogwarts grounds, a beautiful blinding white as far as you can see. For Harry and his friends, and one Draco Malfoy, they were like sailors staring out over miles of nothing but clear blue ocean. The four couldn't imagine a more beautiful scene.   
  
That's why they were outside that day, the three Gryffindors chatting silently amongst themselves, enjoying the cool air and the soft snowflakes sprinkling down upon them. A red head nudged a girl, nodding towards a blonde haired Slytherin leaning against a tree with a far off expression. The two were thinking the same thing. How dare he be outside on this day, why did he have to ruin their day of fun? The spoiled brat couldn't possibly enjoy a day like this as much as them.   
  
One lone Slytherin, with his cloak wrapped tightly around him, was leaning back against a tree next to a frozen lake, admiring the beauty of it all. The snow was one of the few pleasures he had in life. Those icy eyes caught sight of three Gryffindors, slowly moving closer to him. How dare they be outside on this day, why were they so intent on ruining his pleasure? The stupid Gryffindors couldn't possibly enjoy a day like this as much as him.   
  
Draco slipped his hands out of his gloves, stuffing them in his pockets. He felt for his wand and he clung to it. The Gryffindors were coming even nearer now, that Weasley brat was talking about him, no doubt. Potter and Granger were joining in, too. How dare they speak of things they knew nothing about.   
  
---   
  
Harry listened to his friends speak in quiet tones, about Malfoy, to one another. He didn't understand the fun in it all, so the boy was a jackass to them, but he didn't have another reason to hate him than that. What did his two friends have against him? He never knew them to be so cruel.   
  
---   
  
Draco crossed his arms, hiding his wand up his sleeve, and started to approach the three. He'd never give them the satisfaction of insulting him first.   
  
---   
  
"Oh God," Ron murmured, "he's coming. Can't he just leave us alone for once? It's like he lives to irritate us."   
  
Hermione frowned a little, "I don't know what his problem is either, you'd think after 5 years he'd leave us alone. At least after his father was thrown in Azkaban. I always thought he put up that facade to please Daddy." She rolled her eyes as she said 'daddy.'   
  
"He's just rotten to the core, just like his dad." Ron shrugged, "He'll always be the same git that thinks pure-bloods are better than muggle-borns. Nothing will ever change that."   
  
"He's going to be a Death Eater, just like his father."   
  
"Come on, you guys," Harry said softly, "can't we think of a better topic of conversation? As much as I hate Malfoy, I really don't want to talk about him, or listen to you two do so."   
  
"You've changed a lot of the summer, Harry." Ron said softly.   
  
"I'd hate to admit it, Harry, but it's true. You're not nearly as..." Hermione trailed off, not wanting to continue what she was saying.   
  
"Go on, say it." Harry said calmly, "I'm not nearly as fun as I used to be. Well, I'm sorry that we have different ideas of fun."   
  
There was a short silence, when Harry said, "Look, can't we just enjoy this day?"   
  
"We could," Ron muttered, "but that blonde bastard is coming towards us now."   
  
"God, why does he always have to start something?" Hermione mumbled.   
  
"Maybe if you just ignored him." Harry suggested.   
  
"No," Ron blurted out, "he's gone too far. If he says one word-"   
  
"Oh, look," Draco's voice, colder than the snow falling, came, "the Golden Trio-"   
  
"Shut it, Malfoy." Ron growled, cutting him off.   
  
"No," Draco growled, "see, I was having this perfectly great afternoon, and then you three have to come out and ruin it."   
  
"No one cares." Hermione mock yawned.   
  
"Come on, you guys," Harry said softly, "lets just-"   
  
"We're ruining _your_ afternoon?" Ron cut Harry off, ignoring his protests, "You're the one that was out here, leaning against, and contaminating, _our_ tree, ruining _our_ afternoon." Ron snarled, reaching for his wand.   
  
"Yes," Draco hissed, "because that is indeed my sole purpose in life, to ruin your afternoons. What other reason would I have to live for, than to impede upon your day."   
  
"See," Ron growled, giving Harry a look, "He even admits it," Ron said, lifting his wand at the same time Draco did.   
  
Harry mumbled, "Its called sar...." He started, but never finished. Draco wasn't quick enough. Ron had sent Malfoy backwards into the foot deep snow with the knock-back jinx.   
  
Harry huffed, "Now that you've had your fun, can we go inside now?" As he spoke, Draco had sat up and was pulling out his wand.   
  
Hermione was the one to send a knockback jinx at Malfoy the second time, sending him backwards even further, toppling over himself. Harry could hear his hiss quietly in pain, and could see that he lost his wand when Hermione's curse hit him.   
  
Harry didn't move as his two friends stepped closer to Malfoy, Ron raising his wand and burying the blonde in snow.   
  
Harry watched as Malfoy managed to clear the snow off him, and stuck his head out of the huge pile, his eyes blazing with anger and humiliation. Harry felt something flicker inside him at the expression in his enemy's eyes. He knew how it felt to be on that end, and had vowed one day that he'd never subject anyone to it. He'd been horrified that time he saw his father doing something similar to Snape in the pensieve. Why was he watching this now? Why wasn't he stopping them? Was it because his friends called him dull, says he changed? Why did he care what they thought, if they were going to be that way to him? They should like him for who he is now. The-Boy-Who-Had-To-Grow-Up-Too-Fast.   
  
Deciding he shouldn't allow that to rule him, he stepped forward just as a huge crack sounded. The lake beneath them was cracking.   
  
Harry stopped, eyes wide. "You guys, get off the ice!"   
  
Hermione laughed slightly, "It's not breaking, just expanding, Harry, ice does that."   
  
Ron looked relieved, but Harry couldn't see Draco's expression.   
  
Actually, he couldn't see Malfoy anywhere. Just his arm sticking out the of snow.   
  
---   
  
Severus Snape was heading outside to do a quick walk around the Hogwarts grounds. He needed, no, craved fresh air. As he was taking his evening stroll around Hogwarts grounds, he stopped dead hearing a loud cracking sound coming from the lake. His eyes immediately found three Gryffindors, one a little bit away from the others, standing right at the edge of the ice, and a tiny black thing sticking from the snow a little ways in.   
  
He frowned. That tiny black thing was moving. What were those three imbeciles doing? Muttering to himself about them disturbing his stroll, he started a brisk walk towards them.   
  
---   
  
Harry's eyes widened, a sickly feeling filling him. He gave his friends a disgusted look, and was about to speak when Ron's wand was lifted into the air and a spell was directed at Malfoy.   
  
The Slytherin's body was lifted out of the snow and was now floating in the air, upside down. Harry's eyes widened, further, in horror.   
  
Right then, he snatched his wand from his robes and sent a knockback jinx at Ron, who flew into Hermione. Malfoy started to drop, a loud piercing scream filling the air, one that would strike terror into any mother's heart.   
  
Harry was quick thinking, and quickly cast the same charm Ron did, but instead turning him up right, and lowering him to the ground, approaching him as he did so.   
  
Snape was steadily advancing. Draco's eyes were wide with shock, and he was trembling, his robes soaked and his body cold. Ron was quickly getting to his feet, and offering to help Hermione up. Harry extended his hand to Draco, locking eyes with the blonde, silently calling a truce.   
  
Ron and Hermione were dusting off their robes, and Snape, his eyes blazing with fury, was almost near them.   
  
Draco took the offer, extending a trembling hand, then shaking the Gryffindor's without gratitude, but agreeing to a truce.   
  
Harry released Draco's hand, and turned to his former friends, eyes suddenly blazing with anger. Before he could speak, Ron started yelling in fury.   
  
"I can't believe you! You traitor! I should've known you were in league with Malfoy! I knew you'd turn out to be a Death Eater, since second year when we found out you could speak parseltounge! And then fourth year, when you killed Cedric, and last year when you got your godfather killed. I knew it! You bastard! I can't believe I trusted you for so long!"   
  
Harry's eyes, narrowed into little slits, moved to Hermione, silently asking her to voice her opinion.   
  
Hermione shook her head, "Ron's right, Harry. I should've known something was up when you started acting different, but I was too blind." She looked disgusted, "And I let you hug me."   
  
Harry was about to open his mouth to let out his tirade, when a certain Potions master, who had been standing there since Ron started talking, cleared his throat. "Draco, would you please tell me who your attackers were?"   
  
"W-w-weasley an-d G-Granger." He responded with a weak sneer at the two, teeth chattering.   
  
"Mr. Potter had nothing to do with this?" Snape sounded annoyed.   
  
"N-no s-sir." Draco managed to answer. Severus's gaze hovered on him for a moment before he turned to Hermione and Ron. "25 points each from Gryffindor. One month's detention for both of you. You're lucky the Headmaster wouldn't see this as a fit reason to expel you, because I do." He sneered, then he turned towards the castle.   
  
"Come Along, Draco. We need to get you to the infirmary before you freeze to death." He said icily, and started tot eh school. Draco didn't move, every muscle and bone in his body refusing to. He was too cold. Severus stopped noticing the young man wasn't following, and turned, walking back to him.   
  
Ron and Hermione were already on their way back to the school.   
  
Professor Snape lifted Draco into his arms, arching his eyebrows at Potter.   
  
"I suggest you to inside too, Mr. Potter. Wouldn't want you to catch the flu." He sneered, almost sarcastically, before starting to the school with Draco in his arms.   
  
Harry knelt down and lifted Malfoy's lost wand out of the snow, before retaking stance and shoving it into his pocket next to his. He started to the school, mind reeling. So the Sorting Hat was right. He would've found better friends in Slytherin.   
  
---   
  
I hope you all liked it. Anyway, as i said before, oen shot. But tell me what you think, I love basking in the glory of reviews.   



	2. Pushing it

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything associated with him.  
  
Warning: Violence, Alternate Universe, Slash, Sexual scenes in the future, Death Eater Harry, Ootp Spoilers, OOC Chars.. Etc, Etc, theres alot to warn about here, folks. I guess. XD  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I decided to continue it! but don't expect frequent updates.. This isn't on my priorities list, "Speak To Me" Is.  
  
---  
  
Harry stepped into the school, fingering Malfoy's wand in his pocket. He'd have to return it sometime soon, possibly when Draco gets out of the infirmary. He'd go back down to that spot tomorrow, and give it to him. Draco was sure to be looking for it there.  
  
"Harry." A voice growled behind him, and before he knew it, he found himself face down on the floor. His glasses tumbled off his face.  
  
Harry pushed himself up a little, and went to pick up his glasses when Ron's foot came down on them with a loud crunching noise. Ron twisted his foot for effect, causing more crunching. Harry winced.  
  
Pulling himself up the rest of his way to his feet, Harry leveled with Ron, glaring at him. He couldn't see, everything was blurry.  
  
Ron shoved him back into the wall, and Harry hit his head against it with a yelp. Ron poked at his throat with his hand threateningly.  
  
"Ron.." Hermione started slowly, sounding unsure, "This isn't the best idea. He's liable to tell on you, or sick a Death Eater on you."  
  
Ron was silent for a moment, and Harry stood silently, not saying a word, and not making the smallest movement, not even a tremble.  
  
"Fine," Ron said, letting his rancid breath blow in Harry's face, "I'm warning you now, Harry. If you bother me or anyone else I'll be sure to make you days hell."  
  
Harry didn't move, or make any sign that he heard him. Ron got redder, then turned and stalked off with Hermione.  
  
Harry let out a slow breath, and knelt down on the floor, letting his fingers graze slowly over it to find his glasses, unaware of the small amount of blood coming from his scalp. He couldn't find, or see his glasses anywhere. He could hear the familiar clicking of a person's shoes.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Snape's voice came, "what do you think you're... doing?" He said the last word after a pause, and quietly, just noticing the broken glasses on the floor a few feet from Harry, and an amount of blood soaking his hair.  
  
"I'm looking for my glasses." Harry said softly, not pausing.  
  
"Care to explain why they're not on your face, Potter?" Snape spoke slowly, smirking only slightly.  
  
"I.. fell, and they dropped off.."  
  
"I suppose that's how they got crushed to bits? Why, pray tell, would your head be bleeding them, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry was silent.  
  
"I suppose your fell backwards, and then rolled over, causing your glasses to roll off your face and several feet away from you?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Harry turned a deep red, "Yes, Sir."  
  
"Get up, Potter. You're going to the infirmary." Snape snarled, clearly irritated at the boy's stupidity. They both knew very well that wasn't what happened. Only, Snape couldn't figure out what DID happen.  
  
"But, My glasses-"  
  
"I'll get them. Just go."  
  
"Sir.." Harry started.  
  
"I said GO."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Harry said resignedly, and stood, glancing around for a moment before walking in the direction Snape came from. Severus removed his wand and pointed it at the glasses,  
  
"Occulo Reparo." He mumbled before moving to them and picking them up. He followed after Potter, wondering why the glasses were smashed up as if someone had stepped on them.  
  
Draco was in his bed, trembling, covered over with a large blanket. Pompfrey was walking around his bed clucking her tongue.  
  
"I told you, Mr. Malfoy. You may leave. You're not suffering from anything, and that potion should have warmed you considerably by now. Mr. Potter, what are you doing in here?"  
  
"His scalp is bleeding, Pompfrey. He claims to have hit it off the floor, but I'm inclined to believe otherwise."  
  
She merely clucked more and ushered Harry over to a bed, sitting him down on it. She went and got a cloth, and poured some sort of clear potion on it. It was warm but somewhat stingy when she pressed it to the wound on his head.  
  
"Hold this here for five minutes, Potter, then I suggest you go wash your hair."  
  
"Thank you, Madame Pompfrey." Harry said softly. Snape moved over to Harry and pressed the glasses into his free hand.  
  
"You fixed them!" Harry said, unthinkingly.  
  
"We'll discuss what happened later, Potter. Mr. Malfoy, come with me. We need to see the headmaster."  
  
"Yes, sir." Draco said, suddenly full of strength as he pushed himself out of bed. He followed Snape off to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Harry flicked his glasses open and sat waiting for Poppy to tell him when he could remove the cloth. He'd go shower, then find a quiet, secluded area to do his homework.  
  
--  
  
The next day, Harry moved slowly to the area where the fight took place, out on the grounds. He could see Malfoy kicking around the snow. He moved closer.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry spoke in an unthreatening tone.  
  
Draco glared, "I didn't say you could approach me, Potter." He let his pride get in the way.  
  
"I have your wand, Malfoy." Harry said slowly, fingering Draco's wand, which rest in the opposite pocket of where his wand was kept.  
  
Malfoy took a threatening step towards Harry, but seeing he was unfazed, he stretched out his hand. "Well, give it here, then."  
  
Harry withdrew the wand and pressed it into Malfoy's hand. Draco examined it for a moment before stepping back and pointing his wand at Harry. Harry didn't move.  
  
"If you or your bloody friends tell anyone about what happened, Potter, I'll-"  
  
"I'm not going to tell a soul, but I can't speak for Hermione and Ron. They're not my friends."  
  
Draco smirked, "I cost Harry Potter his friends? My, I like the sound of that."  
  
Harry turned from Malfoy, "If you're finished, I'll be leaving now." He started towards the school.  
  
"Potter! Wait!" Draco said quickly. Harry stopped and turned around, giving Draco a quizitive look. "Thank you."  
  
Harry shrugged it off, "I would've done it for anyone." He said softly, then turned back to the school, leaving Draco behind.  
  
--  
  
"What are you doing in here, Harry?" Ron growled.  
  
"This is the dorm I sleep in." Harry said softly.  
  
"Not anymore." Ron moved towards Harry.  
  
"Leave 'em alone, Ron." Neville stammered.  
  
"Shut up, Neville." He snapped, and Neville stumbled backwards, frightened.  
  
"Where do you expect me to sleep, Ron?" Harry asked silently, but dangerously, fingering the wand in his robes.  
  
"Anywhere but here. I gave you and entire day to leave-and a night, and you're still not gone. I want you out of here. I'm not sleeping in the same room as a traitor."  
  
"A traitor?" Dean Thomas said, peering out from his curtains.  
  
Ron smirked at Harry and turned to Dean. "He sided with Malfoy yesterday when the ferret confronted us."  
  
"Malfoy?!" Neville said, shocked.  
  
"What's more, he's a Death Eater. Cedric and Sirius's deaths were no accident-"  
  
"Harry!" Dean gasped, "How could you?"  
  
"What?!" Harry choked, "You're going to believe him?"  
  
"It's not that hard to believe, Harry." Seamus said from the entrance, "I mean, you do have part of You-Know-Who in you."  
  
"YOU TOLD THEM?!" Harry roared, eyes burning with anger.  
  
Ron smirked slightly, "Just leave, Harry. Leave. No one wants you here."  
  
"Why-" Harry said, rounding on Ron, "You don't feel safe with me around?" He said, smirking and raising his eyebrows.  
  
Dean, and Seamus had their wants out, pointing them at Harry. "Back away from Ron, Harry, and put your wand away, or we'll be forced to-"  
  
"Take out such a powerful 'Death Eater' such as I? I don't think so." Harry snapped, and stepped backwards to the door. "It doesn't matter anyway. How could I have roomed with such ignorant people for so long? I hate stupid people." He turned and quickly moved out the door, making his way furiously towards the Headmaster's office.  
  
He was halfway there when is speed walking was rudely interrupted by his Potion's Master.  
  
"It's after curfew, Potter, what are you doing out of bed?" The man stepped in front of him, causing Harry to come to a skidding stop.  
  
Harry spoke furiously, due to his still working adrenaline rush, "I'm not out of bed, Snape, because I don't have one. So if you'll kindly excuse me, I need to see the headmaster!"  
  
"You'll refer to me with respect, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor. Furthermore, The Headmaster is out, Potter. Perhaps another time? Say.. When It's not past curfew?" He said, almost sarcastically.  
  
"Then I need to speak to-"  
  
"You're going to your dorm, Potter, right now."  
  
"I'm not welcome there, sir."  
  
"You're not welcome here either, Potter. Twenty Points from Gryffindor for defying a teacher, and 50 more for being out past curfew. A detention to go along with that. Two of them."  
  
Harry breathed deeply, forcing himself to think logically. "Professor-" Harry said calmly, staring at Snape, "They kicked me out of the dorm. They. Wont. Let. Me. Sleep. In. There."  
  
"Then sleep on the couch for tonight, Mr. Potter." Snape said slowly, masking the confusion that he so clearly felt. "You can speak to the Headmaster in the morning," He said slowly.  
  
"Fine." Harry said softly, and stalked off down the hall to the Gryffindor Common room for a long night on the couch. 


	3. Vandilize

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything associated with him.  
  
Warning: Violence, Alternate Universe, Slash, Sexual scenes in the future, Death Eater Harry, Ootp Spoilers, OOC Chars.. Etc, Etc, there's a lot to warn about here, folks. I guess. XD  
  
Author's Note: See.. told you i'd take forever. I'm still lazing around with Speak to me, because I dont know what to do in it, and then theres my sudden interest in the Naruto and Inu Yasha fandoms..  
  
---  
  
His entire body ached. The Gryffindor couch was the most uncomfortable thing to sleep on. To top it all off, he was cold! And the house elves had left the fire going all night! He didn't have a blanket, or a pillow. He didn't want to bother them in the boy's dormitory.  
  
He silently thanked Merlin that everyone was leaving today to go home, and sat up. With a deep sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair and stood, sauntering over to the path that would lead him to the boy's dorm. He didn't care if they were awake. He needed a change of cloths.  
  
Lucky for him they were all asleep. As silently as he could, he opened his chest and pulled out a clean change of cloths. After only a few seconds he silently crept into the boy's shower.  
  
Harry left his change of cloths folded, with his wand set on top, on a bench. He didn't think anyone would be coming in anytime soon. He had thrown his dirty cloths into the laundry chute.  
  
He let the warm water wash over him, a tiny stinging sensation where he had banged his head off the wall. He examined a small bruise on his right palm carefully. He must have received it when he tried to catch himself from hitting the floor yesterday.  
  
What was he going to do? Dumbledore couldn't exactly remove him from the Gryffindor house, could he? Where would the man pout him? Or would he merely yell at them-or have McGonagal yell at them; and give them punishment?  
  
Harry flinched at the idea. He'd be beaten even more for ratting.  
  
No, they couldn't harm him. He wouldn't hesitate to use a magical defense next time. He didn't need this treatment. He didn't deserve it.  
  
Voices came from the changing area and Harry silently cursed to himself. He quickly finished his shower and started drying off, praying to Merlin they didn't touch his wand, or any of his belongings.  
  
They were all gone, some in the shower, when he emerged from his shower, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.  
  
Why was he so stupid? A wizard, especially The-Boy-Who-Lived, should be prepared for everything. But no, he had to be dumb and leave his wand out in the open, sitting on his cloths.  
  
His cloths, and wand, that were now missing.  
  
What were those stupid boys up to?  
  
It was then that he found himself thanking Merlin for the 3rd time that morning; this time that the boy's showers were directly connected to their dormitories.  
  
How long had he been in the shower for? His chest was lying on the floor, open, like it had been cast aside. His belongings were scattered over his bed and some on the floor. Some broke. All of his cloths were missing. He could tell just by looking. His wand had been levitated so it was almost touching the ceiling. There was no way in Voldemort's Den he'd be able to reach that.  
  
Harry sighed and brushed some of the things on his bed away before sitting down. He did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Dobby." He said softly, hoping the house elf would be able to hear his call. He waited a moment. No response.  
  
He tried again, this time much louder. "Dobby!"  
  
Luckily none of his dorm mates were in the dorm.  
  
There was a loud pop and Dobby was standing in front of Harry, looking positively excited.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter? How can Dobby be of service to Harry Potter?" The house elf looked like it was going to start trembling with joy. It made Harry want to vomit.  
  
"Could you call my wand down for me, please, Dobby, and find where the other boys put my clothing?"  
  
"Of course Harry Potter! Anything for Harry Potter." Dobby squeaked. The wand was immediately in Harry's hands, and Dobby disappeared with a pop. Presumably to find Harry's cloths.  
  
Dobby returned only moments later with soaking wet Gryffindor robes. They looked more like soaking wet rags that didn't give off the slightest hint that they were Gryffindor robes. It was obvious the logo had been torn-or cutoff. Not only that, but it looked like a 5 year old had some fun with a pair of scissors. How long had he been in that shower?  
  
"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter, but Dobby cannot fix your robes."  
  
"What about my muggle cloths?" Harry frowned.  
  
Dobby shifted uncomfortably. "Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter. Dobby does not think Harry Potter wishes to wear ashes." Harry's face fell.  
  
Dobby dropped the dripping wet pile of cloth on the floor. "Dobby has an idea!"  
  
The house elf disappeared, once again, with a pop. It was only a few seconds later that he reappeared.  
  
Dobby proudly held out a pair of robes.  
  
Slytherin robes.  
  
"Draco Malfoy has so many robes, Harry Potter, Dobby is sure he would not mind if you borrowed one."  
  
Harry debated in his mind. It would further push the idea of him being a death eater along. For that, he certainly didn't care. It might piss Draco off. That is, if Draco find out.  
  
Ah, hell. He needed something to wear.  
  
"Thank you, Dobby. This is much appreciated."  
  
"Anything for Harry Potter." Dobby said happily. The elf set the robes down and disappeared with a pop.  
  
---  
  
He made his way down to the Great Hall. He tried a charm, several times, to make the Slytherin badge change to a Gryffindor, but it didn't work. He'd meet Dumbledore after breakfast. He knew he wasn't tactful, but neither was arguing on an empty stomach. Besides, he didn't care what everyone thought of him. Especially not a bunch of homophobic gits.  
  
Homophobic? Where'd that come from? What they did had nothing to do with a fear of gays. No, it was all because they were narrow-minded and thought him a Death Eater.  
  
Harry sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. No one sat near him. Everyone kept on looking at him funny. He ate his meal slowly, and didn't leave until he saw Dumbledore get up.  
  
---  
  
"Sweettarts." Dumbledore said happily to the gargoyle, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "Ah, young Harry. Would you like a lemon drop? They're quite good, give the morning a nice little perk. No? All right then, your loss. All the more for me. Care to come in?"  
  
Harry followed him in. It wasn't until after they both sat, and Dumbledore was situated, did one of them speak.  
  
The one who spoke was Dumbledore. "My child, why are you wearing Slytherin robes?" Apparently he just noticed.  
  
"Mine were cut up and drenched. They Even removed my Gryffindor badge. They trashed everything in my trunk, and levitated my wand so I couldn't reach it." Harry said quite calmly.  
  
Dumbledore frowned, and leaned back in his seat, drumming a pair of wrinkly old fingers on the desk. "Harry, tell me everything."  
  
"Fine," Harry said calmly, "that's why I came here anyway."  
  
The 16 year old boy launched into an explanation about the day in the snow, about the attack, about being kicked out of his dorm. He sat and stared soberly at the headmaster when he was finished.  
  
"I want to be given a new dorm."  
  
"Now, Harry; I assure you they will be punished, but there is nothing else I can do."  
  
"Nothing else, Headmaster?" Harry said sourly, "Nothing? Of course. Who cares if they break my belongings and shred up my robes, burn my muggle clothing. Who cares if they alienate me and destroy my property. Punishing them is all you can do. I understand, Headmaster." Harry started to rise angrily.  
  
"Sit down, dear boy. Listen to me," Dumbledore began, "I can't do anything else because it would be considered favoritism."  
  
"You care about favoritism NOW of all time, Headmaster?!" Harry nearly yelled, "I put up with living with the Dursleys every fucking summer because you won't let me leave. For my own protection. Now, my home, my very sanctuary is being destroyed-and you're going to let that happen? Don't you think I've put up with enough shit my entire life? I have to deal with this too? Punish them, Headmaster, and they'll come after me. And when they do, you'll be lucky if you have any remains left to identify them with.  
  
Either that, or move me to another dorm. You have until the end of Vacation, since everyone is leaving. Good-Day, Headmaster." Harry growled, and stormed down the stairs out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore stared shocked at the door to his office. No remains? The boy seemed like he was quite intent on doing it too. Merlin knows Harry has the power to do it.  
  
Well, better move his room then. Can't expel the child.  
  
----  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed that short lil chapter.. tell me what you think. 


	4. The Book

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything associated with him.  
  
Warning: Violence, Alternate Universe, Slash, Sexual scenes in the future, Death Eater Harry, Ootp Spoilers, OOC Chars.. Etc, Etc, there's a lot to warn about here, folks. I guess. XD  
  
Author's Note: See.. told you I'd take forever. I'm still lazing around with Speak to me, because I don't know what to do in it, and then there's my sudden interest in the Naruto and Inu Yasha fandoms.  
  
---  
  
Dumbledore sighed. He really didn't want to give Harry his own room. Perhaps if he asked the sorting hat where he should put him? Of course he had already decided to give him his own room, but then realized it was a bad idea. There were simply no rooms to put students other than their houses. The kids would start a riot if they thought people were allowed to transfer houses. Which was why Harry couldn't have his own room, or in essence, be transferred to a different house and share a room with different dorm mates.  
  
No, he simply couldn't do it. So what should he do? Perhaps if he just pretended the discussion never happened? Not that it would be hard. He forgets things all the time.  
  
It would be easier to do then actually remove Harry from the 6th year Gryffindor dorm. He wouldn't have to deal with upset students, angry parents, reprimanding from the school governors, hassle from the papers, or even Severus.  
  
He could just deal with Harry if he did that.  
  
That boy was probably exaggerating anyway. No one would actually do anything like that to the Boy-Who-Lived. That was it. Exaggerating. Gryffindors wouldn't do such a thing anyway.  
  
Which is why there was no need to punish them. Because a Gryffindor would do no such thing, therefore didn't, so punishing them would be unjust.  
  
Harry's just trying to get attention. Now that the whole Boy-Who-Lived fanatics thing has cooled down, Harry must miss the attention.  
  
He was worried that would happen.  
  
Dumbledore grabbed a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth, pushing the memory of he and Harry's last encounter from his mind.  
  
---  
  
Harry didn't even watch or say goodbye as almost the entire school left. He had cleaned his things up almost an hour ago, and put them back in his trunk.  
  
Indeed, while the other students left, Harry Potter was sitting propped up against the wall reading a book. He was the same corridor as Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom entrance. He was wandering around when he saw the book, and couldn't help but pick it up and study it.  
  
He remained reading that book for the rest of the morning, and then the afternoon. In fact, it was 18:00 (6:00 P.M.) when he was forced out of the book.  
  
"I didn't know you could read, Potter." A cruel, icy voice came from near Harry.  
  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy." Harry said softly, his eyes not leaving the book.  
  
"What is it, Potter? Can't concentrate on reading and talking at the same time?" Draco said, smirking to himself for coming up with such a great insult.  
  
"I don't like being interrupted when I'm reading. Don't you have something better to do?" Harry growled, finally looking up from the book.  
  
"I do, in fact. If you'd kindly give me my book, Potter, I'll be off." Draco said, smugly.  
  
Harry's eyebrows rose, "Your book? You'd be so irresponsible as to leave such a valuable, rather dark, book in the middle of a corridor?"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, his expression not changing as he remembered why his book had fallen on the ground in the first place.  
  
.: Flashback :.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy!" A very familiar, annoying voice called. Draco scowled.  
  
"What is it, Weasley? Come to beg for money? The Malfoys don't do charity, you know." He growled, turning to face the red head. he narrowed his eyes more when he saw the boy was accompanied by non other than that stupid mudblood, Hermione Granger.  
  
Draco immediately had his wand out, unconsciously taking a defensive position. He really wasn't in the mood to duel right now. His /just/ recieved an owl from his mother canceling his plans for coming home over winter break. She had /better/ things to do than tend to him.  
  
Now Weasley decided to pester him. Well, he'd have none of that. His other hand clutched the strap of his book bag tightly in mild anger.  
  
Weasley seemed to notice, yet had other things on his mind. "You're the one who turned Harry over to the dark side, aren't you, Malfoy?"  
  
"What?" Draco said, a flash of surprise showing on his face. It instantly turned smug. "The dark side, huh? No, that was-"  
  
"Harry wouldn't have turned to the dark side without some bad influence!" Granger snapped, glaring at Draco.  
Draco narrowed his eyes and sneered at her, "Learn your place, Mudblood. How dare you interrupt me. I can't understand why Potter would waste his time with you in the first place."  
  
"Don't talk to her like that, Ferret!" Weasley growled, and started to step to him. Granger's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, giving it a little tug. The red head paused.  
  
Draco's hand clenched the strap of his book bag tighter, unconsciously still, the anger swelling inside of him.  
  
Weasley's smile suddenly seemed twisted, sick: cruel. "What's in the bag, you disgusting excuse for a wizard?" He snarled, flicking his wand and causing the strap to snap.  
  
As it snapped it whipped against Draco's cheek leaving a nice red mark and slipped front his grip, falling on the floor. His ink, quill, several rolls of parchment and a few books tumbled easily out of his bag. Draco immediately dropped to the ground and started shoving everything into his bag.  
  
He really wasn't in the mood to fight.  
  
Weasley wasn't done, and Draco wasn't paying attention. He was hit with a knockback jinx, one that sent him tumbling backwards, heals over head. He slammed against the wall, wincing as his head hit it.  
  
"Ron, come on, we're going to-" Granger started suddenly, but was cut off. No wonder where the bitch got it from.  
  
"Just a minute more, Hermione." Weasley said calmly, "We both know he deserves what he gets. He corrupted Harry."  
  
Granger was silent, and suddenly Draco's eyes went wide in realization. He was not going to be made a fool of this time. He'd get away before the pathetic excuse for a pureblood dared throw another unhonorable curse at him. Why the fuck wasn't anyone versed in the art of real wizard fighting?  
  
He hated child's play. But perhaps that was attirbuted to the fact he was never good at it.  
  
He quickly scrambled to his feet, flicking his wand and muttering a spell that caused his belongings to slide into his book bag. One more spell, and he had the thing levitating behind him as he sprinted off.  
  
He could hear Weasley cursing loudly behind him, and Granger's voice telling him they're going to miss the train.  
  
He didn't stop until he got to his dorm, panting heavily. He ignored Vincent and Gregory as he passed them, not feeling like listening to their unintelligent remarks right yet.  
  
It was a little later that he found his 'Not-So-Average Spells for the Not-So-Average Wizard: A General Guide to the Dark Arts' was missing.  
  
He didn't feel like leaving his dorm right now, though. He'd get it later.  
.: End Flashback :.  
  
"Yes, my book. I dropped it, Potter. Now hand it over before I'm forced to execute some of those spells it contains on you." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
What Harry said next completely caught him off guard.  
  
"Can I borrow it once in awhile? I'd like to finish reading it."  
  
"What use do you have for a Dark Arts book, Potter?" Draco said, struggling to keeps his air of superiority.  
  
Harry sighed, glancing at the page number and closing the book. "Perhaps I'll tell you if you promise to allow me to borrow it."  
  
Draco was silent for a moment before speaking this time. The information that Potter was studying Dark Arts would be useful, but why would be even better. He smirked.  
  
"Okay, Potter." He reached his hand out for the book, "You can borrow it the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Great." Harry was pushing himself to his feet now, dusting off his robes. He stretched slightly as he spoke. "I'll tell you why then? Fair trade, don't you think?"  
  
"Fine." Draco snapped. Harry gave him the book. "Meet me here, 8 AM. Tuesday."  
  
Malfoy walked off, and Harry smirked to himself.  
  
The Slytherin didn't even notice Harry was wearing Draco's robes.  
  
---  
  
Harry leaned back against the wall patiently. Yesterday had passed so slowly he felt like it was years. He actually did his homework. Actually, the only homework he had left to do was potions. He saved the best for last.  
  
Harry swished his wand again, causing the time to glow in front of him for a few moments before disappearing. It was 7:58. Harry sighed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be another 20 minutes.  
  
Draco still wasn't there. Harry flicked his wand again. Bright green letters read '8:00 AM'. A blonde haired boy was standing right in front of him, with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Trust Malfoy to be exact.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, willing the other to speak.  
  
Harry shrugged, not getting the point of the staring contest, and spoke. "What was your book doing in the hall, Malfoy?"  
Draco's expression didn't change. "If I thought it was any of your business, Potter, I'd tell you."  
  
Harry leaned back against the wall, folding his arms. "I guess we have no business here, then."  
  
"Potter, I came to lend you a book in exchange for knowing why you want it. This has nothing to do with why it was there in the first place." Draco ground out, deciding to give it a last shot before deciding he wont get the information he needs.  
  
Harry stared at him for a moment, as if sizing him up. "Alright, Malfoy. I found the book to be interesting."  
  
"Come on, Potter, you can do better than that." Draco smirked at the Gryffindor.  
  
Harry was silent for a moment. "I thought a guide to the dark arts would help me to be better able to defend myself."  
  
He figured anyone would take the old Gryffindor routine. After all, he was a Gryffindor.  
  
Still, Draco didn't believe him.  
  
"I have more Dark Arts books, Potter, if you tell me the real reason." Draco had lowered his voice.  
  
Harry was silent still, and hesitated for more than a moment. Draco didn't even twitch.  
  
Harry gave a fake shrug, hoping to make it seem like it didn't matter. "I had opened the book to see who it belonged to. I decided to read a little and I thought the Dark Arts might be worth my time."  
  
Draco smirked and handed him the book. "I always thought you had it in you Potter. Mudblood and Weasel were just holding you back. When do you think you'll be finished with it?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Harry said, flatly.  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow. "You plan on reading that the entire day, Potter?"  
  
"I have nothing else to do." Harry shrugged again. Draco gave him a slightly annoyed look.  
  
"Care to practice what you've learned, Potter?" Father would be so proud of him, teaching Harry Potter the Dark Arts.  
  
Harry's eyes brightened. "When, and where?"  
  
"Quidditch pitch. Don't bring anyone, don't tell anyone. I'll lead you to where we'll practice. Today, just after lunch."  
  
Harry gave a short nod. "See you." He agreed, and started walking off, tightening his grip on the book.  
"Oh, and Potter?" Draco said, his smirk becoming wider.  
  
Harry stopped, and slowly turned, "Yes?"  
  
"Nice robes. Green always suited you better. But next time, ask before you take."  
  
Harry pursed his lips and nodded, walking; calmly; back towards his common room.  
  
Draco turned around, eyes narrowing and a smirk playing on his lips. "Hello, Godfather. You've been sneaking around again, haven't you?"  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing, Draco? Potter is sure to get you in trouble."  
  
"He wont." Draco said firmly, eyeing the Potion's Master who had decided to quit lurking in the shadows.  
  
"Don't come crying to me when he has the Headmaster follow you." Snape growled, then turned and walked off.  
  
A small smirk played on Draco's lips as the boy started towards the Slytherin Common rooms. He'd keep the information of Potter's wavering loyalties to himself until it was certain.  
  
After all, the Gryffindor could change his mind.  
  
-----   
  
I've been debating much on whether Snape should be Draco's godfather or not. Guess what I decided?  
  
And I hope you like what I did with Dumbledore. I hope it works; because this incident is going to get the real plot rolling.


End file.
